mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 410: Game Man
"Game Man" was originally released June 11, 2018. Description You can take the boys out of the video game industry, but you can't take all these video games out of the boys, because WOW, they are lodged REAL deep in there. Suggested talking points: The Triple, Jeans Investment, Roogie's Bump, Spoiled Plants, Hungry Ghost, The Worst Slider, How to Be Captain Outline 0:45 - Intro. The boys are sad to miss E3 this year, but go through some of the big announcements, such as Nintendo's new Game Man device. 10:22 - How do I convince my boyfriend to wear shorts more often? He's got the legs and ass of a Greek god, and the world needs to know. He's not self-conscious about his body, he just likes blue jeans. - Gam-Loving Girlfriend 13:37 - Y - Sent in by Phizz, from Yahoo Answers user I Think This Is The Papa John Guy In This Advertisement, No He's The Coach Of Some Sports Team But He Sure As Hell Looks Like The Papa John's Man, Anyway, Papa John, who asks: Can the Cavs theoretically sign me to a 15 day contract if I could win them the championship against Golden State? How much maximum would I be able to earn in 15 days if I can win the Title for the Cavs with my sidekick Lebron 17:43 - Justin researches the film Rookie of the Year and discovers that it is based on a 1954 comedy film entitled Roogie's Bump.Yes, this is real: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Roogie%27s_Bump 20:24 - I'm a junior in college living in a student apartment complex. One of my roommates asked me to watch his plants for him while he's in Europe for the summer, and I said yes, so now I'm alone in my apartment, babysitting an ironing board covered in plants. My question is this: My plant-owning roommate left a gallon jug of artisanal water from some fancy well next to the plants. It looks expensive and it's almost empty. Do I have to buy more expensive artisanal water? Can I just water them with tap water? Will the plants tell on me? - Confused Plant-Sitter 25:44 - Y - Sent in by Erica Batty, from Yahoo Answers user ?, who asks: If you die hungry, is your ghost hungry forever? Please don't answer this with 'ghosts aren't real' I know there is no physical proof, but I'm airing on the side of caution 29:25 - MZ - Sponsored by StitchFix. Jumbotron for David Troth Wright. Message for Eli. Message for Angela. Advertisement for Friendly Fire. 37:45 - Munch Squad - Fazoli's Breadstick Sliders 44:48 - Y - Sent in by Graham Roebuck, from Yahoo Answers user Roogie, who asks: How does one become a ship captain? i don’t mean a captain of a cruise ship or being a captain as a career, i just mean in general. for example, let’s just say i bought a boat for myself and my family, how do you determine who is the captain? or another example, how would jack sparrow have become a captain? i don’t mean all the technical stuff about davy jones and all that because i knoe that part of it, i just mean that obviously he didn’t go to university or college and professionally obtain a license to be captain, so how does it all work these days? 52:56 - Housekeeping 54:39 - FY - Sent in by Andy Schiff, from Yahoo Answers user Bernarf, who asks: Is the ASS all that matters these days? Quotes "I wanna say, thank you, Fazoli's - as I've said no times on the toilet." -Justin on Munch Squad Notes Category:Episodes Category:Munch Squad